


The Good Don’t Die Young, They Just Grow Up Too Fast

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Jon never lets visiting Damian be easy.





	The Good Don’t Die Young, They Just Grow Up Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Damian’s like 30 and Jon’s 27. Based on if Jon had stayed kind of under Manchester Black’s control/ideals and stayed evil/violent justice. Damian agreed/went with him, taking over the League to bolster their strength in their fight for the world. Jon basically embraces the al Ghuls idea of being eco/bio warrior/terrorists. It’s kind of hinted, but basically Clark and Lois are heartbroken but Jon wants nothing to do with them, and might hate them more than he hates Damian’s family (who he sees as perpetually hurting/letting Damian get hurt, even now, thus he came back from space). Damian still loves his family, but knows - and doesn’t at all regret - that he picked Jon over them. They’re so in love in this garbage that he’d basically pick Jon over his fam every time, even if it still hurts them all. Jon is eternally and undyingly grateful that Damian picked him and doesn’t lord it over or bring it up to Damian, but always does to the Batfam.

“This seems unnecessary.” Jason hummed jovially to the guard to his left. “I mean, we’re in-laws. Or does Superman and his wife get the same treatment when they come to visit too?”

The assassin didn’t speak. Kept his eyes forward.

Jason sighed, turned towards Tim. “Did you tell Dick we were here?”

Tim’s face was blank. “Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“He…” Tim’s eyes lowered. “He hasn’t answered. I don’t expect him to.”

“Hm.” Jason sounded boredly, as they approached large, ornate double doors. “We should have forced him to come with us.”

“And what would that have done?” Tim huffed. The guard to his right stuck out his arm, silently telling them to stop. The two of them watched as their caretakers stepped forward, and simultaneously pulled the doors open. “All it’d do is make him sadder. Then he’ll go into another month of moping and no contact. And I know I for one don’t want that, do you?”

“I’m just _saying_ , maybe it’d knock some sense into the kid.” Jason tried, looking into the room as it was exposed. But before they could even step forward to enter it, Jason frowned. Put a hand on his gun. “Aw, hell.” Then accusingly to Tim: “You said _he_ wasn’t going to be here!”

Tim’s face was tight, defensive. “He wasn’t _supposed_ to be. Intel said he was off-world.”

“Yeah, well.” Jason hissed as they stepped forward into the audience chambers anyway. He watched the man in front of the throne carefully. Took in the dark uniform, the black cape with the symbol that looked so wrong in that color scheme. Stared furiously into those violet eyes. “Your intel was _wrong_.”

“We’ll worry about that later.” Tim exhaled, he too turning his attention to the young man before them. He and Jason stopped a few feet away, and let the silence thrum between them for a moment. The man in black just stared at them, a tiny smirk on his face. “…Jon.”

  
“Hi, Tim.” Jonathan Kent returned, almost pleasantly. “Hi, Jay.”

“That’s Jason to you, you piece of shit.” Jason returned as he crossed his arms, just as mockingly. Smiled when Jon narrowed his eyes.

Tim stepped forward, stopping a potential fight before it could even start. “What are you doing here, Jon? I heard you were away on a mission.”

“I was.” Jon nodded. “But when I heard my husband’s estranged family was coming to visit him…well. Do you blame me for being concerned about his safety?”

Tim felt his blood boil. As if they’d _ever_ hurt Damian.

(And Jon knew that. Of course he did. He just did it to lord it over them. Lord the fact that, given the choice, Damian chose _him_ over _them_.)

“Where is Damian?” He asked, attempting to keep his voice calm. “We’re here to see him, not you.”

“He’s coming.” Jon hummed. “It just so happened I got here first.”

“I swear if you’re holding him against his _will_ -” Jason snapped, pulling his gun out of his holster.

Jon immediately went on the defensive himself. “Please, it’s not like I’m _you guys_ -”

“To whom do I owe the pleasure of a vis…” As if on cue, a man appeared out of a side door. Tall, muscular, and far too reminiscent of his father, though the colors he wore was far too reminiscent of his grandfather, and the ones who’d harmed him in his past.

The long green cloak, golden accents weaving their way across the garments. Weapons strapped to his hips.

And the normally stoic face melted into surprise at the room’s occupants. Stared first at Jon, and then a quick glance to the two he once called brothers.

But a glance was all he spared, before looking back to the man in black and stepping up to his side. Then Damian whispered: “…Beloved?”

And Jon’s fury at Jason dissipated instantly. A bright smile took over his face as he turned to Damian. “Surprise.” Jon whispered as he brushed his fingers tenderly across his face. Damian leaned into the touch. “I came home early.”

“I see that.” Damian murmured. And it almost hurt Tim’s heart, how enamored Damian was. Staring up at Jon like he was the whole world. The only thing that existed or mattered. “Why?”

“Because I missed you.” Jon snorted, leaning in to kiss Damian’s cheek. It was loving, of course, but also possessive. The glance back at Tim and Jason as he did it proved as much. “And because I got word you’d be receiving visitors. I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay.”

And Damian’s trance at Jon’s presence seemed to break immediately. He blinked, his typical stoicism returning to his features as he glanced at them.

“Ah.” He sighed. He didn’t push Jon away, or even move his hands. Just addressed his audience while being adored by his husband. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

And it hurt. _Sucked_ entirely. He couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t be familiar or joke with him. Had to pretend this wasn’t their little brother. That this was only a _business_ deal.

“Your soldiers broke the agreement. _Again_.” Tim said plainly. “They were spotted on the border of Metropolis yesterday morning.”

“With a few heading towards Gotham earlier today.” Jason chimed in, just as matter-of-fact.

“Rogues, no doubt.” Damian hummed. “I will send some more loyal members of our ranks to capture them and we shall consider execution as their punishment.”

“Now, that’s not necessary.” Tim tried quickly. “Capture, sure, but no need to-”

“If you hadn’t wanted them executed you wouldn’t have come here, Timothy.” Damian cut off, pulling away from Jon, facing his brothers head on. Jon just stayed behind him, smirking. “Now. I will deal with the mutineers as per League tradition. Is there anything else you need?”

“This is the third time some of your idiots have broken the rules.” Jason snapped. “Is there something you’re not telling us?” Immediately, he turned his gaze to Jon. “Or _you_ , maybe?”

“Jonathan has nothing to do with the command of _my_ troops.” Damian waved off. His voice was passive, but no one missed his sidestep to the right, to stand protectively in front of Jon.

“That’s what I mean.” Jason continued. “Sure your _husband_ isn’t doing shit behind your back?”

“If he was, then he probably had reason. Regardless, he and I will discuss it in private as it is absolutely _none_ of your concern.” Damian continued to defend. “ _Now_ , anything else?”

Jason and Tim paused, then Tim spoke. Quiet, sad, tired. Couldn’t help himself. Knew it was a bad idea, but couldn’t hold his emotions back, whether they were good or bad. Never could. Not to towards this person. “…How are you?”

Damian blinked, and his Demon’s Head façade fell in surprise once more, revealing Damian. Their little brother Damian Wayne. “I beg your pardon?”

Jon frowned behind him as Tim stepped hesitantly forward. “Are you…doing okay? Are you safe? Feeling alright mentally? Hell, are you… _eating your vegetables_?”

Damian’s face remained open and young for a moment, before letting it fall into a warm smile. “I’m…doing well, Timothy.”

“…Really?”

“Really.” Damian chuckled, glancing back at Jon with eyes full of all the love in the world. Jon returned the affection, but his face was still tight, clearly not liking this line of questioning, even as Damian turned back. “Yourself?”

“Fine.” Tim said quietly. “…It’d be better if you came back home, though.”

Damian laughed again, rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that’s not true, Timothy. We hated each other when I left.”

“Times change.” Tim shrugged. “We do nothing but worry about you now.”

“No need to.” Damian promised. “I’m _well_ , Timothy. Truthfully. I’m… _happy_ here, with Jonathan.”

“Yeah, that’s what we were worried about.” Jason snorted quietly. Not quietly enough, though, as Jon immediately stormed forward, putting himself between the so-called Demon and his Bat brothers.

“You’re just _jealous_.” Jon snapped, even as Damian reached for him, calming words already on his lips. “You’re just pissed that I can protect him better than _any_ of you ever could. That together, he and I are doing a better job at protecting the world – the _universe_ – than you and your stupid _Batman_.”

“Batman works a hell of a lot with _Superman_ there, kid.” Jason snapped back. Jon’s eyes glowed red.

“Then Superman is just as much an idiot as his chosen partner.” Jon replied, the coolness of his voice a stark difference to the annoyance on his face. “And you can go ahead and tell that simpleton that I said that.”

“Simpleton, huh? Clearly Johnny-boy’s been spending too much time with Damian if he’s using _big words_ like that.” Jason drawled.

“Come up here, Hood.” Jon hissed, even as Damian grabbed his arm. “Come say that directly to my _face_ , see how well you fair.”

“Beloved, enough.” Damian soothed, turning his back completely to his brothers to stare up into Jon’s eyes, tenderly hold his throat. After a moment, the red heat disappeared from his irises, back into their deep purple. “Todd is just trying to rile you up. Do _not_ let him.”

And they were so wrapped up in looking at each other, in focusing on Jon’s slow, calming breaths, that neither of them noticed Jason quietly approaching, hopping up onto the altar.

“Hey, Damian.” Damian quickly looked over his shoulder, face concerned and mouth opening to scold. But Jason immediately grabbed him before he could speak, twirling him around the rest of the way.

And pulling him into his chest for a tight embrace.

“Todd, what are-”

“From Dick. I promised to hug you for him.” Jason whispered. He gave a light squeeze. “You’re breaking his heart, Damian.”

“…I know.” Damian returned sadly. “I…Tell him I…” A sigh. “Tell him I miss him too, and that I hope one day he can forgive m-”

 _“Get your fucking hands off of him.”_ Jon roared. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder, and instantly he was being thrown back, landing by Tim and sliding back a few more feet.

By the time he came back to himself, he heard Damian murmuring softly to Jon, a hand on his face, stroking his cheek underneath his once-more glowing red eyes. Tim was looking down at his skeptically.

“I told you to _wait_ until I gave you a signal to do that.” Tim droned unsympathetically. He didn’t wait for Jason’s answer, turning back to the altar. Damian was ushering Jon towards the door, where two women appeared. Tim recognized them – the couple’s old friends Maya and Kathy. Kathy wrapped her arms around Jon’s back, rubbing gently as she pulled him away. Maya stayed another second, worry on her face as she glanced to Jason and Tim, before quickly following Jon and Kathy.

“My apologies.” Damian sighed, turning back towards his family. “Jonathan can get very… _protective_.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Tim offered. “We chose now to come because we thought Jon wouldn’t be here. We didn’t want to cause any problems.”

“Or, you know, see him at _all_.” Jason mumbled, helping himself to his feet.

“I know you don’t like him.” Damian snorted softly in amusement. “And…I know what you all think. But he has never forced me to do anything. I’m here, I took over for Ra’s, because I _wanted_ to. Because I believe in what Jonathan is trying to do, and he believes in me too.”

“You went back to _killing_ , Damian, and I know you wouldn’t do that willingly.” Jason tried.

“…I don’t do it myself, I merely allow my soldiers and my husband to do it if they so choose, though I often turn a blind eye, so I know that doesn’t make much of a difference between us. However, I _have_ taught them all non-lethal methods, if that allows you to think even slightly better of me. While I took over the League from my grandfather, I did not continue most his methods.” Damian explained. “This life has separated me from you and my family though, and that is the fact I regret the most.”

“…Then come back.” Tim murmured. Damian immediately shook his head. “For a visit, at least. To see Dick, and your father. And _Clark_ even. Clark is _terrified_ for you. He thinks Jon’s holding you hostage, _torturing_ you to make you stay and fight against the world with violence.”

“And I can guarantee you he is not. Trust me.” Damian cut off. “Following Jon…falling in love with him and letting him love me in return. Fighting for the universe like this with him…it’s like it was the first decision I ever made on my own, free of any outside influence. And I’m proud of my choice to this day.”

In a moment of silence, they heard Jon’s voice echo from somewhere else.

“I will…consider coming for a visitation. Next time we speak, please tell me a time that is convenient for you and everyone else.” Damian decided quietly. “And whether you choose to allow Jonathan to come or not, I will respect the decision, and convince him to as well.”

“…You’re making this sound like you’re dismissing us, Damian.” Jason countered.

“I am. Along with other matters, I have my husband to attend to now.” Damian sighed, and it sounded a little sad. “But please, do not be strangers. Keep in touch when you can, or wish to. You clearly know where I am located. I will forward a phone number to you as well. It will be waiting on Father’s computer when you return to Gotham.”

Tim frowned. “Damian…”

“It was nice to see you both. I wish it was under better circumstances, and I again apologize for the trouble at the Metropolis and Gotham borders.” Damian bowed slightly. Kept his eyes lowered when he rose once more. “I…truly do miss you both. And the rest of the family.”

Jason jumped forward. “Then come ho-”

But Tim was immediately smacking a hand against his chest, holding him back. Gave him a glare before looking up to Damian.

“And we miss you as well.” Tim gave his own bow. Inhaled as he stood again. “Keep your word about the assassins this time, Ra’s. Another misstep and you’ll have the Justice League to answer to.”

“Noted.” Damian hummed. Turned towards the door Jon was shoved through. “Until next time Red Robin. Hood.”

And the two sadly watched as their youngest brother followed after the love of his life. Stepped back onto the path they all worked so hard to keep him off of. Trailed after a metahuman monster because he was head over heels in love with him – and head over heels loved in return – and they all knew the simple truth: there was no cure for a love like that.

Jason exhaled and turned, putting a hand on Tim’s shoulder to slowly turn him along with him.

“…Until next time, kid.”


End file.
